Mario
Mario appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory Mario was a carpenter and plumber who had come in possession of Donkey Kong and his son Donkey Kong Jr. Mario, unwittingly, mistreated the ape by putting him in a circus. In the circus, Donkey Kong had to use his legs to balance the barrel he was standing on, juggle pineapples, and try to avoid deadly flames. One day, Donkey Kong captured Mario's girlfriend Pauline and took her to a construction site. Mario went on to rescue his girlfriend avoiding barrel s thrown at him by Donkey Kong and a fire started by the ape. After going through four areas on the site, Mario rescued Pauline and Donkey Kong was recaptured. Mario went on to imprison Donkey Kong in a cage, leading Donkey Kong Jr. to go and try to rescue his father. Mario attempted to stop the young ape and released various types of traps mainly consisting of animals. Junior eventually did make it to his father and the two returned to DK Island. Forgetting about Donkey Kong, he meets up with his brother Luigi. The two would be called to repair a badly damaged Brooklyn swere line. Alone in the sewers, they would finf the line to be damaged by strange creatures. The brothers would be forced to fight off the creatures in a tough battle. The brothers would, albeit briefly, see Bowser for the first time to be in charge of these creatures, but would not fight the reptile king. After defeating the creatures, Mario and Luigi would hear and follow the voice of Princess Peach. After ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi attempted to stop Bowser's reign of terror. After defeating him, Mario and Luigi freed Peach and returned her to the people of the Mushroom Kingdom.[1] Gameplay Mario is average in most aspects and is a very well rounded character. Like Ryu, Mario is a great character for beginners. His size is an advantage to him, allowing him to avoid many attacks on the ground by crouching. Despite his average melee reach and damage output, he has far from average defensive options to choose from, like his Fireball and Super Jump Punch. He also has a move that gives him hyper armor, allowing for some sneaky reversals. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Mario's defensive abilites are more powerful with the addition of F.L.U.D.D. to his moveset. However, it comes at the cost of Fireball and Koopa Shell disappearing if Mario gets hit. On the flip side, Mario's vitality has been slightly increased. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Health increased from 800,000 to 850,000 *Range slightly increased on Standing L, M, and H *Throws now launch foe farther across the screen *Added new move: F.L.U.D.D. *Mario Tornado mashable for extra hits and damage *Koopa Shell disappears if Mario is hit *Fireball disappears if Mario is hit *Mario Finale mashable for additional damage Moves (* means new move) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Mario's theme is a mash-up between the Ground Theme and Underground theme from Super Mario Bros. This remix is taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Melee Attack Overview Mario/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash